Dwell In Possibility
by Tammira
Summary: All Human. Bella and Edward are Bestfriends, Bella wants to be so much more. Then Edward kisses her, read to see what happens next. Co-Writer Avery-24
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA! Bella, over here! Hurry up! You're so slow. If you're not here in five seconds I am taking you shopping after school!"

"Geez Alice what's with the threats? I was just talking to Edward no need to freak out."

"Oh just talking to my brother were you, that's a perfectly good reason to freak out! We haven't even got a plan yet and Rose looks like she's going to rip your throat out." Alice and Rosalie are my closest girlfriends and they happen to be Edward's sisters. They know how much I like their Brother and they don't understand how he can be so idiotic and not realise how much he likes me yet.

"Hey Alice, no need to threaten Bella to take her shopping, I'm sure she'd go with you anyway." Edward said walking up to us, smirking.

"Oh Edward I'm glad you think so highly of me." I said sarcastically, with a huge pout on my face, Rose taught me how to do that she's so proud of me and it always make Edward apologise for anything even if it's not his fault.

"Aw Bells don't be like that, you know I love you. I would never make you go shopping with my sister without me. Can't have my best friend die on a shopping trip with her, can I?" Alice was trying to hide her smile, she can never hide it when my pout works on Edward, luckly he wasn't looking at her, but at me. Just then it clicked he said he loves me, i could feel my cheeks flush a light pink while Alice was trying not to howl with laughter now.

"I guess not." I said, still very embarrassed from his last comment.

"So, does this mean we are going shopping anyway?" Alice said trying to act cool and collected. Edward and looked at each other, I must've looked really scared because he started chuckling, his beautiful chuckle, sigh. Just then Alice had to break me out of my little day dream, saying "I know your gonna say yes, I can feel it."

"Alice, how can you tell that I was gonna say yes just to torture Bella?" Edward asked, very confused, while I shot him a dirty look.

"I'm physic, I can see the future and at the moment what I see is Bella in some pretty sexy outfits." She said while winking at me.

Just as Alice said that Edwards face lit up and he says, very enthusiastically "Bella, in sexy outfits? Oooh, we are so going, can we leave now?"

"Woah Edward, never seen you so excited to go shopping before. Sure we can ditch school and go now if you'd like?" Said Alice even more enthusiastically than Edward. Seriously what is with their family? It must be something in their water.

Edward grabs my hand and pulls me towards his car, while yelling to Alice saying "We'll meet you there, you grab Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie too we can go see a movie afterwards."

He pushes me into the passenger seat and buckles me up while I start laughing. He raised up an eyebrow at me and says "What's so funny Miss Swan?"

While trying to stop my giggling I said "I never thought you were very much like Alice, but it seems you are when it involves me in sexy outfi...."

I was cut off, Edward had just put his beautiful lips on mine and kissed me. I instantly stopped giggling. He pulled away and said "Does that answer your question?"

I just nodded, too shocked to speak while my cheeks heated up.


	2. Chapter 2

While shopping Alice realised I was holding Edward's hand and shot me a look that made me want to run away before she killed me. It also told me that we would be having a sleepover tonight, and I was not looking forward to it. After getting a whole new 'sexy' wardrobe, Alice pulled me into her Porsche, buckled me up and yelled at Rosalie to get in the car pronto. Something was telling me that Alice wasn't very happy right now, and I don't know why? I mean she's always wanted me to be with her brother and it was our goal to do it before graduation, and now we have, so what's her problem?

Alice wouldn't look at me, but she spoke with so much venom in her voice it made me flinch "Care to tell me what happened after school, Bella?"

"Well isn't it obvious what happened after school Alice, obviously Bella and Edward got together. What's wrong with that?" Asked Rosalie, who looked scared of Alice and you don't see that everyday it's normally the other way round.

"What's wrong with that? Well let me tell you, we were in the middle of planning how Bella was going to 'get' Edward and I had the plan all sorted out and I saw if the plan was going to work, and it did. Then next thing I had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen and I don't know why? It's very frustrating." I looked at Alice, shocked from what she just said, to see that her eyes were all glassy and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Alice, don't dwell on the possibility that something might happen just because you have a feeling that it will. Things change and it will all be good in the end, I know it will, I'm physic too."

That put a smile on her face. "Bella Your not physic, I would know if you were, duh. Tonight we are having a Sleepover! I already know what movie we're gonna watch and you guys will both agree to it, I can feel it! Oh and Bella I am so painting your nails, hmmm what colour? Oh I know PINK! Yes, pink's good, I know you hate it but I love it and you love me so you'll let me!" I guess she's back to her normal exuberant self then, I'm glad, apart from the fact she's painting my nails pink.

When we arrived at the House Edward was sitting on the steps waiting for me, as soon as I got out of the car he picked me up off the ground spun me around in a circle and then kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Bella, I missed you."

Rose snorted. "Geez Edward she was only gone for 20minutes."

I shot Rose a dirty look and said "Leave him alone. I missed you too Edward."

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and said "Don't be too long lovebirds, we have to paint Bella's nails PINK!" then skipped very enthusiastically inside leaving Edward and I all alone. All of a sudden I was very nervous and had to say something to break the awkward silence.

"So . . . What are we gonna do Edward?"

"Hmm, I don't really mind anything like this sounds good to me." He said while nuzzling my neck. "But if you'd like to do something else, I'm all ears."

I thought my voice would've failed me but luckily it sounded confident, so I decided to play with him. "Hm, Edward I'm not sure, I think we should stop."

As soon as I said that word he froze and looked at me with the saddest face I have ever seen. "I guess I'll stop if you want me too." He pouted, he's just too cute.

"Naw Edward, I was just playing with you. There's nothing I'd love more than to do more of what you were doing before."

He smiled and his face lit up like a little boys when he got a new toy. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." I said. Then I felt my feet off the ground and I was being carried into the house, upstairs to his bedroom. He put me on the bed and hovered over me, he was just lowering his lip down to mine when we heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"Well aren't they getting on, fast."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled "Don't you dare make up anything or I'll have to punish you and you wouldn't like that would you?"

"But Rosie, you just don't want to dwell on the possibility that something might be happening up here, already" He said smirking, acting quite proud of himself. Well, until Rose said "That's it you have lots ALL of your touching privileges! Bella, get here now before Alice does something drastic!"

Edward groaned and I laughed "Don't you just love your family? I'll be back later tonight." I whispered, then winked at him and left the room.


End file.
